


The Last Mission

by donutsweeper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bleak, Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: Some lessons were learned to late.





	The Last Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



As a fledgling he and his littermates played game after game of lawmen versus renegades, hunters versus treehoppers, dirtborne versus skymen.

It had been such fun.

The holovids always made war seem glorious, portraying soldiers as heroes who defied the odds and emerged victorious, no matter the foe, no matter the odds. He'd jumped at the chance to enlist, wanting a piece of that glory for himself. 

Now he knew better.

The battle for him was over. He lay where he'd fallen, splayed on the ground, the same smoky sky he'd played under as a child rolling overhead, mocking him.


End file.
